


love is a battlefield

by Enj0ltaiRe, reddies_spaghetti



Series: the sea around us [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Fight, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Angst, Pirate Richie, Prince Eddie - Freeform, Smut, Steamy, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj0ltaiRe/pseuds/Enj0ltaiRe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: One month into their journey to Cannes, Eddie and Richie have their first fight. It goes just as you would imagine.





	love is a battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOO BOY
> 
> We're back! 
> 
> Yes, this has technically now become a series! Little snippets of Eddie and Richie's life at sea, or missing scenes from the actual story itself! If there is anything you'd like to see, pop it down in the comments, or send me a message on Tumblr @reddies-spaghetti :D
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The downside of constantly being at sea was that there was no escape if the need for space was suddenly required. There was no place to run to if the tension became too much to bare. There was no place to breathe as around every corner there was a member of the crew.

Deep down, Eddie knew the blow up was coming. After all, bliss couldn’t last forever. They were about a month into the journey to France, around half-way there when the tension bubbled over, spilling out onto the deck of the ship.

The ship had been attacked by another pirate ship, similar to Henry Bowers, except this time Eddie was prepared. He was skilled and he knew what to do, how to act. His self defense skills had improved vastly and there was no way he was going to be the damsel in distress anymore.

It was this action, the action of Eddie joining Richie and the crew in the fight, that caused the tension to snap. The enemy’s ship was sinking to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, the rain hammering down onto the deck of the ship as the crew got rid of the pirates dead bodies. Eddie felt Richie’s hand grasp his arm and turn him around, eyes wild and shining with worry.

“What the hell Eddie? I told you to go back to the cabin, why didn’t you listen to me!” Richie yelled over the sound of the harsh waves crashing against the side of the ship, spilling over onto the upper deck.

As the words settled in his mind, Eddie’s body went stiff and he snapped his head around, pulling Richie’s grip off of his arm, “Excuse me?”

“You could have been hurt!” Richie screamed, his voice becoming more rough, “Or worse, you could have been killed! This isn’t a game!”

“I know this isn’t a game, Richie. For fucks sake I just stabbed a guys eye out!” Eddie growled. “I get that you’re worried about me, but I’m not just going to stand back and be the damsel in distress anymore!”

“I get that, but Eddie, this is dangerous and I’ve almost lost you so many times! I’m worried!”

“Quit worrying then! I can take care of myself!” A few members of the crew were glancing their way now, including Bev and Stan, who were standing a few feet away from them. “I’ve already proven to you so many times that I can take care of myself, so stop worrying about me!”

“You’re not as experienced as me Eddie, you’re still learning!” Richie hissed, rolling his eyes and turning his back to Eddie to walk down the steps to the main deck.

Before he could get far, Eddie gripped the sword tight in his grip and clashed it against Richie’s. “Shut the fuck up, Richie. Stop treating me like small fragile human! I might be a prince but I can handle a sword!” He clashed his sword against Richie’s again, wanting a reaction. “Come on, fight me.”

Richie’s grip on his sword tightened and he whipped around, meeting Eddie’s sword in the middle, “Don’t test me, Eddie.”

“Oh? Don’t test you? Afraid I’ll beat you?” Usually when they fought together, it was fun and playful. This time however, this time it was charged with tension and anger, they weren’t play fighting this time. Eddie was mad, Richie was mad and it reflected in their actions.

“Of course not,” Richie hissed, the metal of their swords sliding together until Eddie pulled his away, only to thrust it forward. Richie’s met it, and they started fighting. Most of the crew was watching them as their swords met, neither of them backing down.

“You need to let go of this delusion that I’m going to get hurt!” Eddie screamed.

“Oh I’m so fucking sorry for being worried about you!” Richie snapped back.

“I’m not saying that you shouldn’t be worried! I’m saying that you should give me more credit! I can defend myself, I don’t need you to always protect me!” Eddie’s eyes hardened, a hand wiping away the rain from his face.

“I know you can defend yourself, Eddie! I just want you to stop being bitch about me worrying about you!”

“I’m a bitch now?”

“Stop twisting my words!”

‘Then stop talking so much nonsense!”

Richie scoffed, circling Eddie, “You are so infuriating, sometimes!”

“And you’re so fucking annoying!” Eddie snapped back.

“Shut the fuck up!”

“ _Make_ me!”

Richie dropped his sword, the metal colliding against the deck with a clatter and he surged forward, pulling Eddie into his arms and pressing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Eddie felt his sword slip out of his grip, and he wrapped his now free arms around Richie’s neck, their bodies pressing together.

Reaching down, Richie gripped onto Eddie’s thighs and hiked him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. Without another word, and without disconnecting their mouths, Richie carried Eddie down the steps to their bedroom, kicking the door shut and dropping him onto the bed.

Clothes were pulled off and tossed onto the floor and Eddie arched his back up, aching for Richie’s touch more than anything else. Normally, they would drag it out, leave lingering touches and sharing passionate kisses, but right now with the energy between them, dragging it out was not an option.

“Fuck me Richie, fuck me,” Eddie gasped, fingers moving into Richie’s hair and tugging roughly, earning him a moan in response. Richie growled and moved his head between his legs, mouth latching onto the skin of Eddie’s inner thigh, biting down and sucking a dark bruise onto the skin.

“As you wish,” Richie breathed, inflicting the same actions on Eddie’s other thigh, running his rough hands up and down once he had pulled away. “I love you thighs,” he breathed roughly before he flipped Eddie over onto his stomach, reaching for the oil.

He slicked up his fingers, pushing two of them inside of Eddie deeply, thrusting them in and out, curving them to brush against his prostate. Moans of pleasure left Eddie’s lips as he buried his head into the pillows, pushing his ass back, begging for more. “Please, don’t tease Richie.”

Richie hummed from behind him, followed by him pressing three fingers deep inside him and then four, “You ready?” He breathed into his ear. Eddie nodded his head fast.

“I’m ready, I’m ready. Fuck me Chee, fuck me.”

Pulling his fingers out, Richie coated his erection up with the oil and thrust all the way in. Eddie whimpered, his breathing becoming more heavy as he pushed himself back against Richie, silently begging him to move. Just as he opened his mouth to verbally beg, Richie pulled out and thrust back in, building up a fast, steady rhythm.

“Fuck, Eds, you feel so fucking amazing around me,” Richie moaned, leaning down to press kisses to the back on Eddie’s neck, sending shivers down his spine,

“Faster, faster,” Eddie whined, toes curling into the mattress as Richie picked up the pace. Soft gasps of, “uh, uh, uh” left Eddie’s lips as each thrust slammed against his prostate, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Are you close baby, I think you are. Come for me, come for me sweetheart,” Richie panted into his ear and Eddie let out a sob as his orgasm washed over him. Richie’s thrusts slowed down, hand wrapping around Eddie’s cock, riding him through it until he slumped forward on the bed.

“K-Keep going,” Eddie whined, “keep going, come for me Chee, come for me.”

Richie grunted, thrusting into Eddie once, twice, before he let go, coming deep into Eddie, “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” He slumped forward, covering Eddie’s body as they both came down from their high. Slowly, he pulled out and rolled them over so they were facing each other.

Now that the heat of passion was dissolved and the anger had faded, they were left with the aftermath of what happened on the upper deck, “Chee, I’m sorry,” Eddie whispered.

“Hey no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so worried about you. I know you can take care of yourself, I know you’re not defenceless and I know you’re not a damsel in distress,” Richie ran his fingers down Eddie’s cheek and pulled him close. “I love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you too and I’m not telling you that you have to stop worrying about me. I just want you to realise that I’m not going to sit back and watch you fight.” Eddie leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and snuggling close to Richie. Then, out of nowhere, he giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Richie asked, running his fingers through Eddie’s messy locks.

“We just had our first fight, we just reached a milestone in our relationship,” Eddie explained, nudging his nose with Richie’s, watching as his eyes lit up also.

“Hey, you’re right,” Richie grinned, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s nose. “If we can make it through our first fight, I’m sure we can make it through anything.”

“Yeah, we can make it through anything,” Eddie whispered. “I love you, Captain.”

Richie chuckled, tightening his hold around Eddie’s waist, “And I love you, your highness, and I love you.”


End file.
